To Love the Moonlight
by SilverRoses
Summary: This is a short story about Goh and Mawata. Goh wants to spend his only Saturday night off, with Mannen's tamer. Genre 3: Humor


K/N: To any of my Zelda fans that read this: I sorries! This idea was annoying me and it kept getting in my way of my Zelda fic. Ok after the public apology I gave my Zelda people, I shall now focus on Pretear People. As I said before this idea was about to kill me and I just had to write about. I hope you like. ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear. On with the Story!

Chapter One:_ Escape from the three little rascals _

Mawata stood in the middle of her room watching Mannen, Hajime, Shin, and Goh fighting. It was normal for them to be fighting, considering Goh was either, a father figure or a brother to them, but it was what they were fighting about that confused her. 

"Goh, Mawata was with us first!" Hajime yelled on Mawata's left.

"I know that! Why do you think I came to her rescue? " Goh said his fiery brown hair and eyes glaring at the three little rascals.

"Very funny Goh." Hajime said, "Still we had her first."

'_Am I a toy?' _ Mawata thought glancing at the three kids on her left, and then the 'so called adult' on her right.

"I need to ask her something!" Goh said impatiently.

"Well ask later." came Mannen's all to familiar voice.

"Would you just give in?" Goh asked, "Its almost your bed time anyway."

"I am not a kid. I have no bed time." Mannen said.

"What do you call falling asleep, when you were suppose to be protecting Himeno." Goh refreshed Mannen's memory.

"That doesn't count." Mannen said.

"That doesn't make sense." Goh retorted.

"If we had a bed time, why didn't you just ask when we were asleep?" Hajime asked.

"Because I thought you punks would be doing something else!" Goh said to them.

"But we like Mawata, " piped Shin, "she's really nice."

'_Aw, Shin is so adorable!'_ Mawata thought, resisting the urge to hug him. After Shin spoke, Mawata wasn't paying attention to the fight until she felt Mannen, Hajime, and Shin's hands on her left arm, and Goh's on her right.

"First one who can pull Mawata away loses." Mannen called.

"Ok." Goh said, "On my count."

"One."

"Two."

"and you three are losers ." Goh finished, as he lifted Mawata by her legs, bridal style, knocking Mannen, Hajime, and Shin off her arm. He raced out the door with the three in tow. Once in the hallway, he teleported to a vaccant bathroom that was just down the hall.

Mawata fixed her turquoise gaze one him. Goh, looked down into her gaze with his fiery brown eyes. Goh, was completely dumbstruck for a long time, until Mawata's soft voice filled the air. 

"Care to put me down?" she asked, one of her turquoise eyebrows raised.

"Oh, yeah." Goh said, setting her on her feet, " and the question."

"Ask away." said her calm quiet voice.

"Well, tonight is Saturday. The only Saturday that I will have off within two months. So I was wondering, would you like to go do something?"

"Why ask me?" Mawata asked, her pretty eyes filled with confusion.

"Well, Hayate is silent, and I don't even think that man will enjoy one night out, even if he was drunk. Himeno is probably with Hayate, probably knockin boots. Ke-" Goh was interupted by Mawata.

"How can you say such things about Hayate and Himeno, they both basically saved the world." Mawata said.

"Because its most likely true, anyway Kei will just brag about himself. Sasame will not be any fun at all. The day I see his eyes have any other emotion besides stoic, worry, or love in them, will be 'the day.' And I wanted to get to know you better. We live under the same roof now. And you tamed Mannen, I must know your secrets." Goh said, making Mawata giggle.

"Alright! Mawata agreed, "I can't believe I'm accepting my first date in a bathroom though."

"First?" Goh asked.

"Yeah, first." Mawata told him, staring at him warningly. For some reason this subject always bothered girls.

"Then I shall make it a grand first." Goh said with a big smile on his face.

Mawata giggled again as she said, "Let me get ready and put the trio to sleep."

"I'll deal with the three punks, they're probably asleep in the hallway." Goh said as he politely opened the door for Mawata.

Sure enough, once they were in the hallway, they found Mannen sleeping on the stairs, Hajime sleeping by a door that led into some unknown room, and Shin still in Mawata's room sleeping on her bed.

"How did you know?" Mawata asked.

"They're predictable." Goh said as he threw Hajime over his shoulder, "Will you take care of Shin?"

"Of course." Mawata replied, as she ran to her room to pick up the little knight.

Goh cautiously walked down the stairs to retrieve Mannen. '_Almost there.' _he thought as his hand reached out and grabbed Mannen by the waist. He hoisted him up to his hip.

"Goh...you shall never win again." Mannen murmered in his sleep.

"Don't kid yourself." Goh said looking at the little punk.

Going to the huge bedroom, Hajime, Shin, and Mannen shared, he found Mawata, tucking Shin in. She looked extravagant as her pale skin, lit up from the moonlight. Her turquoise curls bounced with her movements. Goh didn't realize it, but his mouth parted a little bit. She bent down and gave Shin a little kiss on the forehead and turned to leave when she saw Goh.

"Goh, I don't think Mannen and Hajime are confortable like that." Mawata pointed out, snapping him out of his daze.

"Me either, but who says I care." Goh said and gently dropped Mannen on the bed to his left and Hajime's on his right. Lifting the blankets from under them and covering them. He gave a little punch to all three of them before walking out of the room with Mawata.

Once in the hallway, Goh could get a good look at Mawata. She had on a black skirt that came before her knees and a white tank top on, on covered by a turquoise see through jacket. Her shoes were black walking shoes with a turquoise sparkles all around them.

"You change fast." Goh said.

"Not really, you were just gone longer than you thought." Mawata said, a blush slowly covering her cheeks.

"I still think you change fast." Goh said as he offered a hand to her. She accepted it and they strolled to the nearest window.

"Goh, why are we going through a window?" Mawata asked.

"Because I feel like flying tonight." he said opening the window and taking flight.

K/N: Ok review please, if you don't like it then I won't update, actually I will just to get on people's nerves and add more stress to my life. Not that I don't have any. Well teh next chapter should be soon so yeah. I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
